Heavy Tusk
Heavy Tusk is a season 79 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Tash Featuring *Lumpy *Boxer *Fatty and Chef Meow *Raylene *Dr. Quackery *Buckley Appearances *Toothy *Mint Chip *Mime *Squabbles *Jazz *Ellie *Pranky *The Zebra Plot At the arena, Tash is resting at the corner after fighting Boxer in the first round. He eats all the junk foods that he brought from his home while resting. Lumpy, who is Tash's manager, also joins Tash to eat his foods. Boxer, on the arena, sees Tash at the corner and insults him by calling him "fat". Tash doesn't understand what Boxer just said until Lumpy, who now realizes that Tash is overweight, slaps his torso. Tash is then shocked that he is overweight but still continues his eating. Lumpy throws away the junk food from Tash to keep him from getting more overweight. The junk food land on Toothy nearby, resulting in some rats appearing and mauling him to death. Tash still wants to continue his fight but Boxer refuses to fight with him since he is "fat". Lumpy seems to agree with Boxer and tries to find a way to help Tash. Lumpy sees a poster on the wall that gives him an idea. Tash comes into a cafe that was pointed by Lumpy at the arena. After having found a seat, Tash tries to find some suitable food to help him out. Raylene then approaches Tash and gives him another menu, which is all about fruits and vegetables. Tash shakes his head as he refuses to eat fruits and vegetables. He begins showing off his fist and skills until he falls down because of his own weight. Annoyed, Raylene begins angrily forcing Tash to choose healthy foods and shows him the menu again. Tash is forced to follow what Raylene said and chooses some food in the menu. Raylene then walks away from him to give Tash the food that he chose. Tash spots Chef Meow nearby roasting meat with Fatty at the counter. He quietly orders a meat from Chef Meow without being spotted by Raylene. Chef Meow then gives both Tash and Fatty meat, resulting in both of them fighting over it. Raylene then sees what's happening and approaches both Tash and Fatty. Raylene tries to stop both of them from fighting over the meat, same goes for Chef Meow. The fruits that are brought by Raylene fall on the floor, resulting in Fatty being tripped and falling onto Mint Chip's quills, impaling him. Mint Chip is also pushed by Fatty into her ice cream cone, which impales her eye. Raylene, Tash and Chef Meow are shocked at what's happening. Raylene takes the meat from Tash and tries to calm Mint Chip down. Mime then appears but is tripped by an orange. The orange flies and bounces into the walls, until it finally hits and pushes Chef Meow's face into the grill. Tash then walks away from the cafe and is forced to eat the orange that landed in front of him. Meanwhile, Raylene tries to help Chef Meow. Raylene succeeds in saving Chef Meow but with his face being almost completely destroyed. Chef Meow tries to walk but is tripped by another orange and falls into the deep fryer. Chef Meow is boiled and burned alive inside the deep fryer, making the whole cafe explode. Tash, who sees the cafe from afar, is confused and continues to eat his orange. Tash then spots Dr. Quackery on his way and asks him for a help. Dr. Quackery agrees to help Tash out. He shows his tools to Tash, making him freak out. Dr. Quackery tells Tash to calm down. Dr. Quackery then checks Tash's body and begins thinking of something. He cuts down a nearby tree with a saw to get an apple before he makes the apple more "healthy" by putting some medicine and other questionable stuff into it. He then gives the apple to Tash, but Tash immediately punches the apple away, hitting Squabbles. Squabbles sees the apple and decides to eat it only to get poisoned, forcing some of his organs out from his mouth. Dr. Quackery is shocked at what he did and Tash angrily pushes him away. Dr. Quackery then thinks again about how to solve Tash's problem until some animals come out from the tree (that was cut down by Dr. Quackery) and proceed to attack and shred him into pieces. Tash arrives at the gym to see if it can help him out. He then meets Buckley inside the gym and asks him if he can help Tash out. Buckley happily accepts Task's request and sends him into an area. He tells Tash to use a treadmill and Tash just follows what Buckley said while Buckley is doing his thing. While Tash is running on the treadmill, he sees a sandbag nearby that distracts him. He's eager to punch it but still wants to continue his current activity. The distraction makes Tash lose his attention towards the treadmill and unintentionally press a random button on it. He tries to control himself on the treadmill and decides to punch it to make the treadmill normal again, but he makes things worse as he manages to break it. He gets flung off from the treadmill when the treadmill loses control. Jazz, who is using another treadmill, is distracted by the broken treadmill and ends up smashing her face into the controls. She then holds the handle while her legs are being pulled into it by the running area, resulting in her body being ripped in half and the lower part of her body being destroyed by the running area. Tash then hits the wall and ends up breaking his tusks. Buckley sees Tash behind him while lifting a dumbbell and then asks Tash about the treadmill. Tash, without any words, runs away from something. Buckley then turns his sight somewhere, showing a treadmill losing its control and running over him. Tash tries to run away from the treadmill inside the gym while also avoiding the weight discs that were tossed from Buckley's accident. Tash sees Ellie, who is skipping on his path and tells her to move away. Ellie then moves away from Tash and sees a treadmill "chasing" him but her head gets crushed by a weight disc, forcing her brain out. Tash, at the outside, is still running away from the treadmill, managing to jump over a banana peel in the process. Pranky, who is hiding behind a tree, is not happy when Tash succeeded in avoiding his prank until a treadmill runs over the banana peel and blows up in front of him. Tash arrives at the arena and feels exhaused after being chased by the treadmill. Lumpy then appears, checks Tash's weight and finally shakes hands with Tash as his weight is now finally normal. The episode ends when Tash feels happy and gets ready for his match until the burned meat (from the cafe) lands on him, making some rats attack and maul his head. Deaths *Toothy is mauled by the rats. *Fatty is impaled by Mint Chip's quills. *Chef Meow either died when he got boiled and burned to death inside the deep fryer or died from the explosion. *Raylene, Mint Chip and Mime died from an explosion. *Squabbles is poisoned, forcing some of his organs to come out from his mouth. *Dr. Quackery is attacked and shredded into pieces by animals. *Jazz is ripped in half by the treadmill's running area. *Buckley is run over by a treadmill. *Ellie's head is crushed by a weight disc, forcing her brain out. *Pranky is killed by the treadmill's explosion. *Tash is mauled to death by the rats. Injuries *Mint Chip's eye is impaled by an ice cream cone. *Chef Meow's face is melted by the grill and his entire body suffers from the pain of being boiled alive inside the deep fryer. *Tash's tusks are broken. Destructions *The cafe exploded. *Dr. Quackery cuts down a tree. *Tash's treadmill gets completely broken and later explodes. *The interior of the gym is almost destroyed by the tossed weight discs and a treadmill. Trivia *This episode proves that Tash is actually overweight. *Chef Meow has the most painful and torturous death in this episode and also his most painful death so far. His first injury is similar to Petunia's injury in "Flippin' Burgers". *This is the second time Tash's tusks are broken. The first is in Tooth or Consequences. *Ellie's death is similar to Giggles's death in "Aw, Shucks!". *Ellie is seen without her rollerblades in this episode. *The Zebra can be found on a wanted poster in the gym. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 79 Episodes